


Just A Little Crush

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jedi Academy AU, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Knight AU, Jedi Rey, Solo boys and the girls they like, This is pure fluff, four Solo children, there is no better word for it, what happens when you get a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Ben Solo has been away from the Jedi Academy for a few years.  Now that he's back he's developed a little problem his brother is keen on goading him about.Jedi Knight AU, Four Solo Children AU





	Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> This was based off the prompt politicalmama gave me of studying in the library and thank you to her for betaing this!

Ben stared at the words on the page and tried to focus. His breathing was calm and collected, but the words kept blurring. He should be thrilled to be reading this; it was an actual book! Everyone else was studying holos while he’d searched the galaxy with his uncle to find the last remaining books on Jedi lore. He’d just been given permission to study them and what was he doing? Getting distracted by everything.

He put his head in his hands and pressed his palms over his eyes. “Focus,” he told himself.

“You suck at focusing,” a voice said.

“Shut up, Jacen,” Ben said without moving his hands.

“Mom said to stop being mean to me,” his brother teased.

“When we were kids,” Ben said. “Mom also told you to stop bothering me and you seem incapable of that. Jaina seems to have mastered that.”

“She’s also off world at the moment.”

Ben finally looked at his brother. “Is Anakin with her or should I expect more distractions?”

“Our baby brother knows better than to annoy you.”

“Go away,” Ben said before turning his attention back to his book.

“Not until we talk about earlier.”

Ben felt his ears heat up. He was grateful for this hair covering them because all his siblings knew the redder his ears, the more embarrassed he was. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You let the new Knight knock you on your ass.”

“I did not let Rey do that!” Ben shouted.

Jacen smirked; Ben thought he looked like their father way too much when he did that. “She has a name now. A few years ago she was your annoying shadow.”

“She’s always had a name,” Ben muttered. “And she isn’t any more annoying than you are.”

“She’s changed a lot since you’ve been gone,” Jacen said.

“Everyone has changed. Except you.”

“Rey grew up-”

“She was fifteen when I left.”

“You noticed.”

Ben slammed his hands down on the table. “Will you get to the point or just leave!”

“Why are you yelling?” The last voice Ben wanted to hear at that moment asked. Ben mentally asked the Maker what he’d done to deserve this (he was pretty sure some of those less than legal deals he’d done with his father were potentially the cause). 

“Rey, it’s nice to see you!” Jacen said cheerfully. “I think Ben has some questions about your technique earlier-” Ben moved as quickly as he could to tackle his brother. They hadn’t physically fought since they were small children outside of practice. Luckily Jaina wasn’t around to jump in either to defend her twin or to get their parents, and Ben had the element of surprise.

He’d managed to get Jacen into a head lock when he was pulled back. “What the kriff are you doing?” Rey asked as she looked down at Ben.

“Family matter,” Ben said.

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘that’s something you wouldn’t understand’ I will let Jacen finish what you started.” Ben couldn’t think of a response. “That’s what I thought. Jacen, Master Skywalker is looking for you.”

“He can wait.”

“He said something about if you weren’t there soon you’d be training the younger kids for three months.”

Jacen stood and brushed himself off. “I better go then.”

“You do that.” Ben watched Jacen leave and felt a small amount of relief. Then Rey crouched next to him. “What in the name of the Maker was that stunt you pulled earlier where you threw our match?”

Ben gulped. He had tried to not make it look so obvious, but apparently he’d failed miserably at that. “I wanted everyone to know how much you’d progressed-”

“I can do that on my own, Solo and that reason isn’t worth the parts it’s made of.”

“It’s the best-”

“You’re hiding something, I can sense it.” 

“Kriff,” Ben muttered. Usually he was better at hiding his emotions and his thoughts. It was one of the few good things that voice in his head had taught him as a child. “It’s nothing important.”

“It has something to do with me. Look, I know I used to follow you around all the time and if this is to pay me back for that, just stop. I had my reasons for following you, but they don’t matter now.”

“What reasons?” Ben heard himself ask. He sighed in his head, knowing how utterly stupid that sounded.

“If you don’t know then you’re blind.”

He did know. Jacen and Jaina had teased him mercilessly about it. Mostly because they’d laughed when he’d fumbled over talking to girls years ago and laughed their heads off when he’d gained his Rey shaped shadow. He’d given her leftover rations, which she’d held like the most precious thing in the world. It immediately endeared him to her. When she found out who his parents were it became worse. He tried to pawn her off on his siblings, but Jacen would always lead her back. Jaina did help her get used to the school, and Anakin became her friend. Ben Solo, however, was her one and only.

When he’d returned from his five year stint away he’d expected the tiny girl to greet him with open arms and adoration. He might hate it after awhile, but it was nice. Instead, the woman she’d grown into eyed him up and down and shrugged before saying his forms were probably rusty. He immediately demanded a sparring session which she’d brushed off.

That had been a few weeks ago. He’d won and she’d demanded more practice. Today he’d just wanted to see what it would be like for her to win. She looked so happy, which had made him feel odd in a good way, until she figured out he’d thrown the match.

“Fine. I knew you had a,” he paused, “crush on me,” he finished softly. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not a secret. Everyone knew.”

Ben knew his ears were red. “Yes, but I don’t want to bring it up again.”

Rey waved her hand. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Solo. Silly crush over and done with.”

Ben immediately sat up straighter. “It is?”

“Don’t look so thrilled.”

“Why is it over?”

“I grew up,” she said. 

“And then nothing?”

“Why are you pressing the issue? Do you want me to say you’re good looking or something?” She snorted. “You know you are, all you Solo boys act like you the galaxy’s gift to women.”

“Anakin doesn’t.”

“You haven’t been here for the past few years. He’s sweet, but he definitely thinks that.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Please, you do.” Ben was going to argue, but stopped. It was true there had been times when he’d used the fact he wasn’t terrible looking (in his opinion) to his advantage, and his father had said to exude confidence in any situation. “But I’m over it.”

“Oh.” Ben slumped back.

“Oh? Solo do you,” she grinned. “You do.”

“I do not!” He immediately yelled.

“You do have a crush on me.”

“Shut up!”

“No! The amazing Ben Solo has a crush on, what did you call me once? Desert Rat Rey, that was it!” She began to stand up and Ben acted without thinking. He grabbed her legs and dragged her down. He pinned her to the ground, he easily held her hands in one of his. “What in the Maker are you doing?” Rey yelled.

“That’s a good question,” Ben said as he leaned in closer. “I want to hear more about this crush ending.”

“I grew up,” she said, while trying to kick her legs. “That’s all.”

“Not even a little bit is left?” Ben could hear his father’s voice in his head encouraging him while his mother’s voice was telling him to back off.

Rey stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes. She smiled slowly. “There might be a little left,” she said.

“Really?” He tried very hard to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah. You might have to be nice to me, but you are pretty good looking and you can be nice when you want to be.”

“I can sometimes be not nice,” Ben whispered.

Rey laughed. “That is the worst line ever. I’ll let you date me on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You learn to stop projecting your emotions because stars the Force is full of them right now.” Ben wanted to run and hide. “Don’t look so shocked, it’s actually sort of nice to know that you like me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with an idea for a Four Solo children AU mostly because growing up I loved the Young Jedi books and thought Jaina was awesome. This is just a piece of a larger idea I have that also tries to explain (more for me because even child me didn't like this) why Leia "had her planet blown up by Vader" Organa-Solo would name her child Anakin.


End file.
